Gunner Trapper
The Gunner Trapper was released unnamed on July 18, 2016, and was fully released on July 22, 2016. It is one of the five tanks that branches off Trapper and one of three upgrade choices from Gunner. It may not further upgrade. Design The Gunner Trapper features a circular base. It has only two Gunner barrels on the front (but with much more Bullet Damage and Penetration than four barrel Gunners) in exchange for a slightly larger trap Launcher on the back, which has a longer delay between laying traps than the base Trapper. Technical The Gunner Trapper has two barrels and one launcher giving it access to both bullets and traps. The barrels have a great reload while its launcher has a lower reload. Its bullets has a great bullet speed, normal bullet damage and weak bullet penetration. Its traps are slightly bigger than Trapper's, Tri-Trapper's and Overtrapper's. It also possesses a great trap damage and health while low trap speed. Strategy As the Gunner Trapper Strong against: Body Damage based tanks, (Auto) Gunners, Overseer classes (new user/bad build), slow tanks with low Penetration, low reload tanks, Auto Tanks. ''' '''Weak against: Bullet spammers, (Hybrid) Destroyer, high DPS tanks, tanks with good Penetration, fast tanks, Overseer classes (skilled user + good build), other Trapper classes, Boss tanks. This tank is very versatile. The combination of Traps and bullets should scare off most targets. Even though the bullets look weak, they do a surprisingly good amount of damage, all while having good penetration. Point the mouse at your target (the gun is on the front). If the target is one of your weaknesses, turn around and point your Launcher at it (Unless the target is fast, in which case point your guns at it and run while using their recoil and letting your traps fall behind you as you outrun them). Skilled Drone users could weave their Drones through your barrage. Tanks with Cannons can break right through your barrage so avoid those two at all costs. Trying to fight another Trapper class will stall you both out, so don't. If you see a Sniper bullet, turn your Launcher towards it. Try not to fight Bosses or they will either swarm you with Drones or stall you out with Traps. Against the Gunner Trapper Use a bullet spammer/high DPS tank with good Penetration (Triplet is the best option here) and attack it from the front (where the guns are). Cannon users can break through the Traps with their huge bullets. Only approach it with Overseer classes if you really know your Drones. You could use a Ranger and take it by surprise, but be warned that its FOV is bigger than a normal gunner's FOV. If you mess up, the Gunner Trapper is likely to start shielding or running. Get out if using Body Damage/other Trapper classes. Trivia *It was one of the five tanks added on July 18th. *When the update it was added in first dropped, it was one of three tanks that didn't have a name. The Mega Trapper was named later that day. Still later this tank was given the name Gunner Trapper, along with its previously unnamed kin the Overtrapper. *Its Traps are medium-sized in comparison to the base Trapper's small Traps and Mega Trapper's large ones. Oddly, medium size traps do the same amount of damage as small ones. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks